


Последняя ночь

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anders suffers and thinks, Angst, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, just before the explosion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Он вдохнул ее жадно, желая раствориться. Под кожей покалывало раздражением, твердило, что все его мысли должно занимать лишь то правое дело, ради которого он живет. Но то будет завтра. А сейчас была последняя теплая ночь.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 1





	Последняя ночь

Чудом умудрившись не разбудить огромного мабари, спящего на пороге комнаты, Андерс пробрался в спальню и снял одежду, стараясь не шуметь. Глаза, привыкшие к темноте, хорошо различали силуэт спящей под одеялом Мариан. Андерс понадеялся, что не разбудит ее, но она все равно завозилась, как только он забрался под одеяло. 

— Я уже думала, ты не придешь сегодня, — пробормотала Мариан, повернувшись к нему лицом и обнимая рукой за шею, крепко, собственнически, как она всегда это делала. Андерс закрыл глаза, сглатывая ком в горле, поцеловал ее в лоб и обхватил крепко, прижимая к своей груди. 

Сердце колотилось, и он не мог заставить его успокоиться. 

— Ты чего такой? — шепнула она. 

— Было очень много дел, — ответил Андерс, жмуря глаза.

Как велик соблазн был рассказать ей. 

Но Андерс уже все решил. Он не мог вплетать ее в это. Он знал, что Мариан попытается отговорить его. Или — того хуже — она может присоединиться. Она поддерживала его мнение в вопросах угнетения магов, и, может, она была точно так же готова к решительным действиям, как и он сам. 

Но Андерс не мог просить ее о таком. 

Он зажмурился крепче, стараясь унять сердцебиение. Хорошо, что Мариан почти спала, чтобы быть в состоянии обращать на это слишком много внимания. 

С ней под одеялом было бесконечно хорошо.

Время тикало. Капало. Андерс не хотел, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась. 

Вполне возможно, она последняя. Вполне возможно, таких, как эта, ночей… таких, как все эти ночи на протяжении трех лет, не будет больше никогда. Андерс не питал иллюзий. Он понимал, что то, что он сделает, будет слишком сложно принять и простить. Он с этим смирился. Еще сложнее, наверное, будет выжить в том хаосе, что он посеет. С этим Андерс смирился тоже. 

Он не планировал жить слишком долго после взрыва. 

Но он очень хотел, чтобы у Мариан было все хорошо. 

Он никак не сможет это проверить и никак не сможет это гарантировать. Но это ведь Мариан Хоук, она всегда выбиралась сухой из воды, выберется и сейчас. 

Вера в это помогала Андерсу усмирить желание растормошить ее и рассказать все, выложить и склонить перед ней голову для казни. 

Он вдохнул ее жадно, желая раствориться. Под кожей покалывало раздражением, твердило, что все его мысли должно занимать лишь то правое дело, ради которого он живет. Но то будет завтра.   
А сейчас была теплая ночь. Была Мариан, прижимающаяся к его груди. Было ее дыхание, щекочущее ключицу. Были руки, обнимавшие за шею.

Была мягкая постель. Теплое одеяло. Высокий потолок. Тлеющий камин. Мабари, негромко храпящий на пороге комнаты. Орана, проснувшаяся от его возни в коридоре, когда он пришел, и снова теперь засыпающая в своей комнате.

Андерс привык к этой жизни. 

Андерс обожал ее.

Он любил безопасность. Любил тепло. Любил ту _свободу_ , что ощущает рядом с Мариан Хоук.

И для счастья ему нужно было только это. Только она. 

И все же…

И все же этого было недостаточно. 

Вина глодала ему кости. Вина за то, что он проводит дни с женщиной, которую бесконечно любит, за то, что он счастлив, в безопасности, свободен… в то время, как огромное количество детей отбирают у родителей, в то время, как огромное количество очень хороших людей просто заперты в тюрьмах за то, что даровано им Создателем, в то время, как…

Так много причин было ненавидеть себя за собственное счастье. За собственную устроенную жизнь. 

Это подталкивало на свершения. 

Одно такое, возможно, последнее в его жизни, произойдет завтра, когда стемнеет. 

А сейчас… сейчас Андерс лежал, держа глаза открытыми, чтобы не уснуть. Чтобы побыть с ней чуточку дольше. 

Мысль о том, что Мариан ничего не знала, даже успокаивала его. 

Она спала, безмятежно, спокойно, как сотни ночей, что они провели вместе, до того. Она могла быть безоговорочно счастливой еще немного. 

Андерс разобьет ей сердце. 

Он не хотел этого. Страшился. Но знал, что это неизбежно. 

Знал это еще шесть лет назад, когда сгорал, мечтая о ней. Знал, когда поцеловал ее впервые. 

Знал. И все равно пришел к ней. Все равно сдался. Все равно поцеловал и все равно лег с ней в постель, о чем мечтал столько лет до. 

И вот они здесь. Вот они здесь, с мечтами о жизни, о семье, о том, что мир однажды станет лучшим местом, чем он есть сейчас. 

Но чтобы это произошло, нужно действовать. 

И ради этого нужно чем-то или кем-то жертвовать.

Андерс закрыл глаза и не заметил, как заснул, измотанный своими тревогами и убаюканный ее дыханием.


End file.
